Lily's Crush
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: As Lily is getting older she is finding herself intreasted in boys. More so with one boy she is crushing on. The thing is this boy is older then herself. However she don't care. She just wants him to herself. Will Lily get her crush, what would others say if they find out, or will her crush be taken before she could get her hands on him? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for ABC and or ABC's Modern Family in anyway. This story was requested

* * *

"Haley still with a smile on her face from last night even if her ass was still sore. It was one of the best ones she had in a long time after the twins were born. Haley waited outside Cam and Mitchell's home after knocking. There she looked at her phone and smiled looking at the pics of last night. One really got her wet as she saw that huge dick that was just in her a few hours ago.

She hoped to have it in her again if she could break free from the twins. However right now she was going to take her favorite cousin Lilly shopping. The only reason why Lily is Haley's favorite is because she is a girl. A girl that is almost thirteen. Once Haley heard the door click she quickly put her phone down and forgetting to close out of the photos.

Once inside she saw Lily ready to go but Haley had to check her makeup. As well as drop off a load of cum that was still in her ass thanks to a butt plug. So she walked pass Lilly and made a Beeline to the bathroom. While walking she dropped her phone screen side up. Lily shook her head as she closed the door. Only then she noticed Haley's phone on the ground.

"Um Haley you dropped your phone."

"Be a dear and pick it up from me."

Lily sighed and when she picked it up her eyes went wide. She has never seen such a huge dick. She then got a closer look to find out it was her crush. She knew it was wrong to crush on a family member but she could not help it. Just like with Mannie having a crush on Haley. However Lily would never thought Haley would have a nude of Luke.

Lily just kept going through each photo and her pussy was getting more wet. As more photos of Luke but not just him but Haley as well sucking the monster dick and having it in her pussy and ass. There where a few videos as well. Lily wanted to watch the videos but did not want Haley to find out. Then an idea came to her. She just hope she had time.

"Your phone is almost dead you want me to charge it?"

"Man my phone is dying fast as I thought I charged it last night."

"Maybe you forgot."

"Yeah that could be it."

Lily made her way to her room and hooked Haley's phone to her laptop that was still on when she answered the door. Lily wasted no time getting all the hot pics and vids of eighteen year old Luke. As well as other photos and videos. Mostly because there could be more that Lily did not come across. Once the transfer was complete she unhooked Haley's phone then closed out the gallery of photos and videos.

Lily was in luck to finish in time as she heard the toilet flush. She then just went to one of the chargers that was already plugged in and plugged the phone in. After all Lily wanted to make it look she was charging the phone. That night Lilly went through thousands of videos. A huge amount where selfies and accidental photos she took over the years.

Lily was surprised that Haley actually transferred all of her pics and vids over the years. The only reason why Haley did this as it had nuds and vids of Luke and his huge dick. Also she likes looking at pics of herself. After hours of deleting thousands of photos and videos without Luke she was done. Lily was still left a good chunk of Photos and videos. However she was way too tired to look at those.

The next day she was back at it. Lucky her dads were not home. Lily continued to get wet as she saw all kinds of nuds of Luke even when he looked to be twelve and Lily was amazed even then he had a huge dick. There was pleanty of videos of Luke at that age fucking away at a young Haley. She couldn't believe she came across two secrets of her cousins.

Lily thought Just nudes where a big thing but videos. Both going back seven years or so. She knew now she had a shot at Luke and his monster. After all if he is still having sex with his sister then why not try some young pussy once again. Now she just had to find a way to get Luke to herself. Then it came to her.

She had an old birthday card from Luke saying he owes her one free gift of her choosing. Now she just had to find that card. It took her awhile to find it but now she had to find the best time to strike. She thought about getting Luke over and make a story up on why she needs him. Before she could get her plan working she heard the front door open.

Lily quickly closed out of the video of Luke self sucking his dick while Hailey was sucking on his balls. LIlly wasn't sure how old they where but knew they were young. She soon made it into the living room where she saw her dad Cam. As the days went on more Lily was thinking about how to get her plan in action as she watched a slideshow of Luke that she made.

As she watched the slideshow she slid a cucumber in and out of her pussy thinking it was Luke's dick. She moaned his name as she kept fucking herself with it. She even tried sliding it in her ass. After all if Haily could take it up the ass so can she. As she was pleasuring herself she overheard her dads talking about being away for hours tomorrow and wondered if they could watch her.

Lily stopped what she was doing and quickly pulled up her panties and pants. She even shut down her laptop and hid the cucumber. She then entered the living room where her dads where.

"You know I could stay home by myself. I am responsible. I'm not like Haley or Luke for that matter. More like Alex but without having a book up my nose."

Her dads looked at each other and then at their daughter. This would teach her responsibility and she is a good kid. Also it's not like they be gone that long. They soon agree and Lilly was jumping up and down on the inside. The next day once her dads left she got ready for Luke. Once everything was to her liking she called up Luke for him to pick something up as it was too heavy for her.

Luke had nothing better to do so he was on his way. Once there he let himself in as Lily said the door would be unlocked.

Luke wondered what was this very thing that Lily needs to be picked up.

"Lilly I'm here so where is this thing at?"

"It's in my room."

"Well ok."

Luke soo head into her room and then stopped dead in his tracks seeing Lily on her side of her bed facing Luke. She had an open silk robe that exposed her naked body and was moving the same cucumber she took to slide it up and down her virgin pussy. Luke quickly turned around with his back turned towards Lily. He blinked for a bit before speaking.

"Sorry thought you were dressed."

"But I want you to look. After all I seen you naked plenary of times thanks to Haley."

"Um I don't know what you are talking about."

Lily then took out her laptop and opened it up to play a video. Luke then heard moaning. Not just any moaning but moaning of Haley. Next thing he heard is Haley moaning his name to fuck her harder. Lily stopped the video and Luke did not know what to do. Lily put the. Laptop away and took out the birthday card.

"I am here to collect on a birthday gift you promise me and that is that dick of yours."

"What?" Luke turned around forgetting Lily is naked.

Lilly shaking the card a bit before sticking it out for Luke to take as she continued to rub the cucumber up and down on her pussy. Luke quickly took it and read it. Lily was right but did not think it would be something like this. As Luke was reading the card Lily rubbed Luke's crotch making him jump back. Luke's mind was racing on what to do.

On one hand, Lily is younger than him and his cousin. On the other Lily is attractive and Luke has sex with his own sister and the fact Lily is adopted. This is really not cheating if Luke fucks Lilly mostly because he's not dating anyone.

"This be our little secret. Besides I been practicing even if you are way bigger than this cucumber."

Luke watched as Lily slid the cucumber in her pussy all the way until it disappeared. She soon had it push out of her just enough so she could grab it and slide it out until she slid it back in. As Luke watched on Lily managed to pull down Luke's shorts along with his boxer briefs. She was glad that Luke has gym shorts on. Lilly seen her prize that made her smile and wet.

Luke was simi hard and Lily quickly grabbed his dick. In no time she jerking him off and moving the cucumber in and out of her pussy. Luke steped forword and as Lilly contued to jack off Luke and fuck herself with the cucumber. Soon Lilly was licking the pre cum off of the head of Luke's fourteen inch dick. Luke took off his shirt as he watched on and moved where he was now against the bed.

Lily then sat on her bed so she could really suck on Luke's fourteen inch monster all the while Luke was moaning. Since Lily could only take down five inches of Luke she jacked off the rest of him. The other hand continues to slide the cucumber in and out of her pussy. After bobbing up and down for awhile her mouth was getting sour so she had to stop sucking.

She started to kiss and lick all over the shaft where her mouth wasn't able to be sucked. Luke's hand was on the back of her head as she worked on his dick as Lily worked her way down to his balls in which she sucked on them. First the left and the right before sucking both of them at the same time. After sucking on Luke's balls for awhile she went back sucking on his dick.

More she bobbed on Luke's monster the closer Luke got to the edge. He closed his eyes and moaned away as Lily kept sucking him as she tried to take more of Luke's dick. Luke had plenty of girls trying to suck the fourteen inch dick as much as they could. However only one of them was able to suck eight inches of it. That girl happend to be Haley of course.

So here he is on the verge of shooting his load as Lily did her best to suck much of his dick as possible. It soon was too much for Luke as Lily sucked away as she managed to suck seven inches. Luke's massive load came shooting out and Lily did her best from not gagging as his cum passed her tongue and into her belly. It became too much for her and pulled out.

When she did she was able to taste Luke's cum for the first time. Not only that she ended up with a full face facial. It looked like Lily stuck her face into a bowl of frosting. She very well knew how much Luke could cum based on the pics and vids she seen and was ready for it. Luke grabbed his shirt and handed it to Lily. After wiping the cum off her face she lay on her back and spread her legs.

"Eat my young Vietnamese pussy."

Luke did not need to be told twice and removed the cucumber from Lilly's pussy and went to work. Now it was Lily's turn to moan. She closed her eyes and pushed his head more into her pussy. It wasn't long until Lilly squirted for the first time. She was amazed she could do such a thing as the cucumber was much bigger than Luke's tongue but yet somehow here she is squirting.

Luke thought Lily's pussy juice tasted sweet and had no problem on keep on eating her out. After the third time of making Lily squirt she wanted that monster deep inside her. Lust now took over Luke as he went on top of her and slowly slid his dick into the tight virgin pussy. Both where moaning. Seeing Lily take on seven fat inches of the cucumber Luke knew Lily could take seven of his monster.

Luke had yet to acully fuck Lily before she end up squirting once again. Lily kept begging more and soon Lilly was taking on ten inches. The same amount Haily took the first time all those years ago. Luke was just amazed as lot of girls where too scared to have his dick slide into them. The ones who were brave enough was only able to take on eight.

Now here is Lily taking more of his dick then any other girl besides Hailey. However, Lily became the first youngest girl to take all fourteen inches causing her to squirt once again. Lily was amazed seeing the outline of Luke's monster thru her belly. Once all the way inside her Luke slowly pulled out until only the head was in her pussy.

He then slowly slid back in. He repeated a few more times before he picked up speed as the two moaned. As he went faster the more Lilly moaned and once again squirted. Luke was amazed at how many times she was and he thought Haily squirted a lot. Soon Luke was really fucking her causing her small A cup breasts to bounce.

At one point Lily end up riding Luke's monster dick and the two made out. As Lily squirted again they stopped kissing and she tilted her head and body back just enough for Luke to suck on Lily's pre teen breasts. First the left then the right. Each leaving a mark. Soon Luke was on edge and he went to fuck Lilly faster and harder into her.

As Lilly was squirting Luke was shooting off a massive load into her pussy. Lilly was so high of her orgasom she thought her belly was expanding making her look pregnant from all the cum was shooting up inside her. After Luke finished shooting his load he laid Lilly down and slowly pulled out. As he did his cum started to shoot out of her pussy.

She had yet to hold it in until she gets to the tolit like Haily but she will soon learn that skill. Luke though he was done but Lilly wanted more and she wants Luke's dick in her ass. In which she got. The two where moaning once again. This time Luke did not go slow as he just fucked away into Lilly's ass. She was loving every second of it.

It took a bit longer for Luke to shoot off another load but it was just as much like the first two. Same thing with her pussy Luke's cum came shooting out of her ass. The two soon fell asleep naked. Luke soon woke up to Lily riding his dick and it wasn't long until he shot a fourth load into Lily. The two noticed the time and quickly cleaned up the mess.

The two where in such a rush that Luke put the cucumber back in the fridge before getting dressed. That night Cam was making a salad for Mitchall, Lilly and himself. In the salad was the same cucumber that has been in Lily's pussy. Lily for one saw this and could not believe her eyes. She knew what she had to do and that was nothing.

"Does the cucumber taste funny to you Cam?"

"Must be organic. Dear."

"That could be it."

From that day on Luke was fucking two family members. Anytime Luke was free and not with some random girl his dick was deep inside in either Haily's or Lily's pussy and or ass. Mostly it was Lily's though. When it came down to her birthday a few months later she gotten two gifts. One a mold of his fouteen inch dick and the other birthday sex.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
